


The utter bastard of lust

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fainting, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Plot Twists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Surprise Ending, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto Niijima was too late, which meant that yet another peer of hers was victim of Suguru Kamoshida's abuse and vexation despite how hard she had tried to put an end to it.ORKamoshida's Palace wasn't the first one, but the one after Medjed's operation.





	The utter bastard of lust

For the first time in months, Makoto Niijima was greatly unsettled and slightly frightened, with shivers running down her spine whenever she caught a glimpse of  _ him  _ in the hallways. However, her unease had only increased disproportionately since the moment last period had ended and she had found herself roaming throughout the empty halls of Shujin Academy, guided solely by a gut feeling that was practically screaming at her that something was deadly wrong, and the fact that there was nobody else around was a dead giveaway.

The Student Council President immediately stopped dead in her tracks when she realized where exactly in Shujin Academy she had ended up in: right in front of Suguru Kamoshida’s, the school’s Physical Education teacher, office. The brunette felt nauseous as she stared at the door without even blinking, the painful knot that had settled in her throat closing tighter and nearly leaving her out of breath and panting. Even from afar she could hear two voices coming in from the office, two voices that were arguing, practically quarreling, one of which was way more feminine than the other one… One of which was begging the owner of the other voice to let go, to stay away, to get their hands off their body.

Makoto was frozen in place, shaken with fear and choking on her own guilt —because she knew very well that Suguru Kamoshida was abusing students yet she had turned a blind eye to the whole situation because she didn’t have enough power to talk back and do something herself like the submissive coward everyone believed she was— until she heard an enraged scream followed by the sound of something falling heavily to the ground. Her red eyes snapped wide open when she realized had come from none other than Kamoshida himself.

As a breathtaking gasp tore through Makoto’s rosy lips, she sprinted towards the office door. She desperately tried to open it, but she found out in a matter of seconds that it was locked from inside. Adrenaline ran through her entire being, wildly pumped by her heart, as she fought against the doorknob, knowing all too well that going to the Teacher’s Room or the Faculty Room in order to get the spare copy of Kamoshida’s office’s of keys would be way too reckless and a waste of time she couldn’t afford in the slightest.

Instead, Makoto walked slightly away from the door and kicked it with all her might and force once, then twice, and then thrice. 

“What’s going on?” Someone said at the other end of the hallway. “Niijima-san?” Makoto turned briefly around, breathing in and out quickly and sweating bullets, at the sound of her name. It was Sadayo Kawakami, the teacher in charge of Class 2-D and Sakamoto, Kurusu and Takamaki’s classroom teacher.

Words weren’t needed for Kawakami to understand just what exactly was going on since she, as well, was aware of everything regarding Kamoshida yet had ended up remaining silent just like Makoto. It wasn’t excessively hard to put two and two together, not when the evidences were right in front of her, after all.

Kawakami and Makoto moved concurrently, the first one fishing the school’s keys from her jacket and the later grabbing her phone from her blazer’s jacket and frantically calling her sister, Sae Niijima, and begging her over and over to go to the school with the police immediately, knowing that they would be close since Sae had a case nearby, yet silencing her sister’s end when Kawakami was at an arm’s length from the door.

The Japanese teacher’s fingers trembled as she tried to insert the key into the lock, but she managed to do so and open the door nonetheless. Makoto’s phone almost fell to the floor due to the fact that Makoto herself had gone weak to her knees at the sight of what was within the office. 

“ _ Ann-chan! _ ” Makoto screamed in disbelief, not failing to notice the trail of blood that was falling from her blonde peer’s left temple. “Get away from her, you psychopath!” The Student Council President added, her voice cracking as she exclaimed her order.

Kawakami, instead of expressing her demands with words, grabbed whatever was closest to her and stroke Kamoshida’s head as hard as she could. “Kamoshida… You despicable piece of trash,” she stated, her entire body shaking.  

Kamoshida’s smirk disappear the moment he felt a trophy colliding hard with his head, and so his wrath took over him. The PE teacher stopped thrusting in and out from Ann Takamaki’s body and stood up as he, through clenched teeth, pushed his pants and jeans up, dressing himself again. 

He had only managed to grab Kawakami’s wrist harshly while shooting Makoto a nasty look when rushed footsteps were heard outside the office. Soon enough, the police burst in the tiny room and neutralized Kamoshida as Sae walked towards her sister while she spoke “are you okay, Makoto?”

The younger Niijima could only nod before her eyes travelled back to Ann’s unconscious body, laying on the floor and deprived of all dignity. She stared in shock at her girlfriend’s  _ unconscious and violated body _ , feeling bile crawling all the way up her throat.

Ann, her sweet ray of sunshine who had been giving her unconditional support throughout all hardships, had been raped by Suguru Kamoshida before they could even get into the depths of his Palace.

Ann, her very first real friend  _ and  _ girlfriend, who had reassured her all the way through Kaneshiro’s Palace of her actual worth, had been raped by Suguru Kamoshida before they could have even spotted where the Treasure was hiding. 

Ann, the one who was suffering because her best friend, Shiho Suzui, always came back bruised and harmed from volleyball practice and wanted to do something in order to help and protect her best friend, had been knocked out and raped while she was unconscious by Suguru Kamoshida before they could put a stop to all the abuse that was circulating in Shujin Academy because Principal Kobayakawa was keeping himself quiet about it instead of reporting Kamoshida to the authorities.

_ If only I had told Sae about this before, maybe… Maybe this… Maybe this wouldn’t have happened! It’s my fault, this is all my fault... _

Makoto rose her hands to her head, screamed all the air that was in her lungs away, and collapsed into the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks, way too overwhelmed to even be able to stay conscious and reasonable. Before blacking out, Makoto couldn’t help but wonder if how she felt was how Futaba had felt throughout the vast majority of her life: sick with guilt, hopeless and heartbroken beyond repair.   
  



End file.
